


Devoted Discipline

by plisetskytrash, victurius



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguing, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Bottoming from the Top, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Dom Victor Nikiforov, Dom/sub Undertones, Drunken Kissing, Edging, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, First Time Topping, Gay Sex, IS HE FINALLY GOING TO KISS THE MEDAL?, Ice Skating, Katsuki Yuuri Wins Gold, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Obedience, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rewards, Riding, Rimming, Role Reversal, Rough Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Dreams, Sub Katsuki Yuuri, Surprise Sex, Teasing, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Topping from the Bottom, Yaoi on Ice, bareback, bossy victor, creative use of ties, minor disagreements, too much prosecco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plisetskytrash/pseuds/plisetskytrash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/victurius/pseuds/victurius
Summary: After using a dangerous move during his skating routine, Yuuri is flying high on his gold win... until Victor brings him back to their hotel room. The coach is not happy that Yuuri put himself at risk for points and has a unique way of making sure Yuuri learns his lesson...





	Devoted Discipline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lisettola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisettola/gifts).



Victor told him  _ not _ to do the flip, that it could get him disqualified, or worse, hurt. But as Yuuri danced across the ice, Victor’s smile was so bright from where he watched at the barrier and the only focus within his mind.

Yuuri wanted to surprise him. He wanted to make him proud. He wanted everyone here today, everyone watching around the world, everyone that would ever watch, to know that he, Katsuki Yuuri, was the best skater and the only one worthy to take Victor’s place with gold.

He couldn’t help it. Before he could control the joy growing inside him, he gained speed, found his center of gravity and backflipped. He landed beautifully, his left leg extended perfectly behind him before he jumped straight into his triple salchow. The roar of the crowd was deafening, and as he lapped the ice backward and spun, his eyes met Victor’s across the arena.

The look on the Russian’s face was priceless. His cheeks were flushed and his head held high as if proud to be standing there as Yuuri’s coach as the crowd went wild around them and the lights from cameras flashed. But there was something else in the way he was looking at Yuuri, something that flashed for a mere second and Yuuri  _ knew _ .

He knew he was done for.

He finished his routine following the rest of Victor’s choreography to perfection and then exhaled as he balanced in his finishing pose. He smiled so much that his cheeks ached and his eyes shone with unshed tears. His chest was heaving and he gasped for breath, his hands trembling as he struggled to hold the pose for those last crucial seconds.

Finally, he relaxed and took his bow as gifts were thrown onto the ice around him. The sound of the commentator was a haze in the background. How could he concentrate on anything but the sight of Victor? - a grin on his face and looking at him like he was ready to devour him.

Yuuri’s smile slipped slightly.

_ Fuck. _

 

***

 

By the time the two of them stumbled through the hotel room door, they were happy with champagne and from their celebrations and tired from the long day. They dropped their bags on the floor and kicked their shoes off. Instantly, Victor gracefully spun and gently pushed Yuuri back against the door. He leaned against the wood, his right arm caging the young figure skater right where he wanted him. He leaned close, resting his forehead against Yuuri’s and treasuring the feeling of breathing in his scent; the sweet smell of his shampoo and the sharpness from the free prosecco he’d been drinking all night.

Yuuri smiled up at him fondly, the alcohol warming his confidence. His cheeks pinkened at the close proximity and he relaxed back against the door, feeling safe with the older man hovering over him.

“You know, Yuuri,” Victor said slowly, staring down at the younger man’s lips teasingly and tilting his head to the side in thought. “I warned you not to do that jump.”

Yuuri smiled cheekily, feeling the close connection between them and yearning to close the space between them. He’d been waiting for his reward all night and it seemed Victor wasn’t ready to give it to him just yet. “But… I won,” he replied. He picked up the gold medal hanging around his neck and held it out to the Russian to prove his point.

Victor sighed and rolled his eyes, his smile faltering and the thought of the backflip sobering him slightly. He distanced himself further as he grabbed the medal and pulled the ribbon gently over the young man’s head. He studied it for a moment before flinging it across the room like a Frisbee. It skid across the floor and went under the bed.

“Hey!” Yuuri protested. “That—” He tried to move but found himself slammed hard against the wood.

“—was not what I asked you to do,” Victor continued for him, cutting him off. He frowned down at the other man. “I never wanted you to risk your safety all for a piece of metal. You are worth more to me than that ever will.”

“But I—”

“Be quiet, Yuuri!” he scolded. Victor sounded furious and Yuuri sulked and looked away, he couldn’t bear looking at his disappointed stare. “I told you not to do a backflip, I taught you that in private, not as your coach but as your friend. And I told you it was off limits, no matter how well you can do it.”

“I know...” He sighed and then finally looked up at his mentor. Yuuri dared a small smile. “… I just wanted you to be proud of me.”

Victor softened. “I’m always proud of you, but Yuuri, you have to trust me. And you have to listen to me. I just wish you would follow instructions for once.”

“I will, I promise.” He looked up at him sincerely.

“Really?” he asked, raising an eyebrow and sounding surprised. A slow smirk crept on his face. “Are you sure?”

Yuuri looked at Victor’s smirk and found himself growing hard. He nodded. “Yes, Victor, whatever you say.”

“Then take off your clothes.”

Yuuri’s mouth dropped open in shock and his face flushed. “I-okay…” he stuttered and then undid his tie, making a show of pulling it off and then swinging it around before he threw it away. “Like this?” he asked with a shy grin. Yuuri kicked his shoes off and then started to slowly unbutton his shirt.

“Exactly like that,” he replied with a grin as he pushed off the door and started to untuck his own shirt.

Yuuri giggled, feeling a little lightheaded from too much champagne, before dropping his shirt behind him on the floor and then reaching for his zipper. They were down and off along with his underwear in no time and he stood, happy and aroused, before reaching for Victor again. “Kiss me,” he demanded.

“I don’t know if you’ve been good enough for that, Mr Katsuki,” Victor teased before stepping into his space. Gently he pushed him back until the back of his legs hit the bed. Yuuri fell back softly with Victor stood above him. Though he still dropped to his knees, and softly, he leaned forward and captured Yuuri’s lips into a sweet kiss. He used it as a distraction, gently feeling for their ties on the floor. He grabbed them and smiled triumphantly. He pulled out of the kiss with a smirk. “Get to the top of the bed,” he ordered.

Yuuri’s whole body was burning red hot. Victor was using that deep, husky voice that drove him wild. This was Victor wanting to be in charge and wanting Yuuri to obey him in everything and the young skater was more than happy to submit.

“Whatever you want,” he replied a little cockily, winking at the Russian before crawling up the bed and turning onto his bed. He rested his head on the pillow and spread his legs a little, anticipating Victor’s body between them.

“Now close your eyes,” Victor continued in that deep Russian rasp. He waited for Yuuri to obey before he stripped completely naked and then, ties in hand, crawled up the bed and to where Yuuri lay. “Arms above your head,” he whispered, leaning in close to the Japanese man and letting his eyelashes kiss across Yuuri’s skin.

Yuuri shivered at Victor’s proximity. He was so close and yet still so far from where Yuuri wanted him to be. Hoping to hurry this along, the young skater threw his arms up high and lay them over one another at the wrist, still keeping his eyes closed like a good boy.

“You are so angry that I didn’t obey today you,” Yuuri began with a grin. “Is that what you want from me tonight, Vitya? Obedience?”

“Of course. You owe it to me as your coach,” Victor teased, grabbing the ties and then using one to wrap around Yuuri’s wrist and the other to fix his hands to the bed. He climbed on top of Yuuri, straddling his hips and effectively pinning him.

“I like where this is going,” the younger man said with a smile. “Are you gonna hold me down and fuck me until I can’t walk tomorrow?” Yuuri pushed his limits and wiggled his hips under Victor, pressing his cock against Victor’s thigh.

“No,” Victor said with a smirk. “Because that’s what you want. Only good boys get rewards, Yuuri,” he said. “You’re going to lay here while I do what I want with you and you’re going to listen carefully to my instructions and obey me. You don’t want to get yourself in more trouble do you?”

Yuuri pouted, disappointed that Victor wasn't going to fuck him. "No, Victor," he admitted and shook his head fiercely, his earlier bravado fading. "I'll do whatever you want me to as long as you keep touching me."

“Well actually, we’re going to do something a little different today. I want you to touch me. No hands though, Yuuri,” he said with a wink as he crawled upwards, his hard cock hovering just above Yuuri’s mouth. “Open up, sweetheart,” he said.

Eager to please, Yuuri opened his mouth wide and looked up at Victor with big, innocent doe eyes.

Victor smiled down at him as he fed his wide, long cock into Yuuri's mouth. He gripped it firmly at the base and smeared the wet fat head against Yuuri's tongue. "Suck it," he said, locking eyes with the man.

In a way he'd practiced with Victor so many times before, Yuuri drew the other man's cock into his mouth and closed his lips around the thick girth of it. He moaned at the first taste of it and swirled his tongue around the glans, enjoying the feel of it inside him.

Victor moaned out his pleasure at the feel of Yuuri’s hot mouth around his sensitive head. He stroked Yuuri’s face lovingly as he slowly rocked his hips forward, guiding his cock further into the man’s willing mouth.

Yuuri took it all like the greedy cock whore he was when it came to Victor. He moaned around the length and began bobbing his head as much as he could where he was held down, determined to get his lover off. 

Except Victor had other ideas and after a few minutes, he pulled back. He didn't want to come. He had plans for Yuuri and he didn't want it to be all over before it had begun. Not everyone could have Yuuri's stamina, Victor included. He pulled back, Yuuri's saliva sticking to his cock for a second before the liquid snapped.

Victor pulled off, sitting next to the man instead of on top of him. He kissed gently down Yuuri’s neck, delighted as he squirmed and sighed under the delicate touch. He kissed down his collar bone, down his pecs, taking time to pause so he could lick across Yuuri’s nipple. He teased it with the tip of his tongue.

Aroused moans dropped from Yuuri's mouth, his body arching into Victor's touch and encouraging his tongue to continue lapping at him. "That feels so good, Vitya. Please don't stop," he whined and pulled at his restraints, desperate to touch his lover, but he couldn't.

“Be good, Yuuri. I didn’t give you permission to move…” He continued his touch, moving from one nipple to the next until a flush started to bloom on Yuuri’s chest. He gently caressed Yuuri’s waist, loving the familiar feel of his body.

With Victor surrounding him, it was hard for Yuuri to keep himself in control, but he did his best. He kept as still as he could, his fingers flailing a little and his eyes fluttering as his fiance continued to lavish him with tender touches.

"Please," he begged as he felt his mind slip into that desperate, needy mindset he often felt around Victor. "I need you." His body was shaking and burning with the desire for the other man. Yuuri felt hopelessly in Victor's thrall. 

Victor’s cock ached at such a beautiful response. He gave in. Just a little. He kissed downwards, over the beautiful plane of Yuuri’s stomach until he reached his treasure trail, which he licked down. He buried his face into Yuuri’s crotch, breathing in the manly clean scent of him for a second, his breath tickling across Yuuri’s hard cock.

"Oh my God," Yuuri gasped. His eyes fluttered in pleasure, but he resisted moving too much.  _ I can be a good boy for Victor,  _ he told himself. There was nothing he desired more than proving he was worthy of Victor in every way, no matter how contradictory it was--surprising him on the ice and obeying him in the bedroom. Yuuri loved the complexity of their relationship. He wouldn't have it any other way.

Victor shivered in anticipation. He just loved taking Yuuri apart like this. He loved to surprise him, to see how far he could push him before he couldn’t take anymore. With that in mind, he broadly licked the length of Yuuri’s straining cock. He moaned as his tongue gathered the taste of Yuuri’s precome from the swollen head.

"Please, Victor… I'm gonna come if you keep doing that," the younger man begged, his voice high-pitched and whiny. He closed his eyes and tried to take a deep breath, willing his body to calm down. It was impossible though. Anytime Yuuri found Victor anywhere near his body, he would already be at half-mast. With Victor sucking his cock like he was dying for it, Yuuri had no chance.

Victor sucked him down deeply, making a show of moaning as he stuffed his mouth full of Yuuri’s delicious cock before he pulled off with an obscene pop. He used the tip of his tongue to trace over Yuuri’s frenulum before saying, “But you’re not allowed to come, Yuuri, I haven’t given you permission…”

Despite saying this, he moaned again as he sucked down Yuuri’s cock again, letting the head hit the back of the soft palate at the back of his mouth. He swallowed around it and then deep throated him.

"Holy shit!" Yuuri cried in response, his hands fitting the air where he was restrained and unable to grip anything. The sweet torture of Victor's mouth was almost too much to bear. The pleasure was incredible and Yuuri was desperate to ride out the wave, to come deep inside his lover, but he also wanted to obey him. The two instincts waged war inside him until the results lay on Yuuri's cheeks in his tears of frustration. He sobbed in between moans and cried until his eyes were sore.

"Please, Vitya, please," he whispered, his voice broken and quiet as the other man brought him to the edge so many times and yet never once allowed him to reach that delicious climax.

Victor took pity and pulled off, wanking Yuuri’s red, swollen, over-sensitive cock far too slowly and with not enough pressure to do anything but tease. “Mmmm, I still don’t think you deserve it. You were so bad, Yuuri.” He pouted at the restrained man and bit into his lip in desire at the sight of him. Fuck, Yuuri made his cock throb. He was so beautiful and it almost killed Victor to tease him like this. “Are you sure you’re going to listen to me next time?” He ran his hands slowly up Yuuri’s thighs avoiding touching his cock.

"Yes, yes, please, I promise," he begged, his eyes wet with tears and his body shivering from overstimulation. He bucked his hips into his lover's hand, desperate for a firmer touch.

Victor had teased him enough. He could tell his fiance needed the release so he leaned forward again and took Yuuri’s cock into his mouth. He immediately started sucking on it from root to tip, bobbing his head as he took as much as he could into his mouth in a slow but firm rhythm.

He stroked his hands across Yuuri's thighs, his thumbs teasing downwards where immediately, Yuuri lifted his knees and spread his legs. Victor smiled fondly at the needy behavior and slowly circled the man’s hole with his fingers, not dipping inside as he didn’t want to hurt him, but merely teasing enough to help him get closer to the edge.

Victor buried his face into Yuuri’s finely trimmed pubic hair, his cock deep down his throat and moaned, knowing that the vibrations would drive the other man insane. He was right of course, Victor could feel Yuuri squirming, his moans sounding choked as he thrust his hips upwards, trying to shove himself deeper.

Victor pulled back as he felt his throat protest for a second and tears filled his eyes from the overstimulation. He grabbed his spit-wet length and started to jerk Yuuri off, his grip firm as he stroked him in a way he knew the other man liked. Victor watched eagerly as Yuuri fell apart.

“Mmm, good boy, that’s it. I want you to come for me…” he requested, his eyes fixed on Yuuri’s cock in the slide of his hand. He was burning hot and hard, the head completely exposed and purple with need. “Yuuri, won’t you please come for me? I want to taste it so bad…”

Yuuri cried out loudly, “Victor, oh God, Victor,” as finally, he came. His whole body shook and he couldn’t stop moaning.

Victor jumped in surprise as come shot from Yuuri explosively, he gasped in surprise before ducking down and sealing his mouth around the throbbing length and swallowing everything that Yuuri gave him. “Mmmm, delicious,” he moaned cheekily.

Yuuri peered at him from lidded eyes as he came down from his orgasm. He looked ethereal, laying there flushed and trembling, looking relaxed as pleasure buzzed under his skin.

“Since I’ve done something so wonderful and nice for you when you’ve been so naughty, I think you should do something nice and special for me… however would you make it up to me, otherwise?”

Yuuri let out a whine and his head fell back against the pillows beneath him. "Please, please, I'll do anything," the younger man promised. "I'll do anything, I swear, Vitya. Just tell me what it is. I promise," he babbled.

Victor smiled and leaned forward. He licked the shell of Yuuri's ear before whispering, “I want you to eat me out,” he whispered.

The suggestion caused Yuuri to shiver all over. He tugged at his restraints, his hands desperate to touch Victor. "Yes, I'd love to. Yes, Vitya," he mumbled.

“Nah ah ah… That doesn’t mean that I’m going to let you move,” he said before kissing Yuuri on the nose and then proceeding to position himself so he was straddling Yuuri’s shoulders again. Except this time, he was facing the other way, his ass spread obscenely in Yuuri’s face.

The tight, pink pucker of Victor's hole was so close. His ass was clean and shaved and Yuuri's mouth was watering at the sight. He really wanted to touch the beautiful man in front of him. He pushed his head forward, desperate to get a taste, but he was too far away.

"I want you," Yuuri told him and moaned, licking his lips. "I'll make you feel so good, Vitya, I swear."

“So then have me then…” he said. Victor pressed his ass backward, closer to Yuuri’s face.

The younger skater wasted no time when presented with such an incredible sight. He leaned forward and pressing loving, tender kisses to the skin of Victor's ass, enjoying the feel of the other man's skin under his lips. He moaned and dragged his tongue over his lover's pucker, enjoying the way it twitched at his touch.

"Oh Vitya, you taste so good," Yuuri told him before diving back in and beginning to kiss and lick with fervor. 

Victor's thighs trembled at the hot wet feel of Yuuri's tongue against his hole. "Oh fuck," he moaned.

 It wasn't often that the two of them reverses roles like this, so Victor was shocked by the sensations assaulting him. He eagerly pushed his ass back against Yuuri's face, wanting to feel more of Yuuri's tongue. 

"That's so good, baby," Victor moaned, grinding back against Yuuri's tongue. "Your mouth feels so good on my hole…"

Feeling bolstered by Victor's encouragement, Yuuri pressed his face deeper and let the tip of his tongue pole and prod at the tight muscle of Victor's sweet hole. It was exquisite to be able to touch a part of Victor that so often was hidden from him. Yuuri was eager to pleasure Victor in any and every way possible.

As such, Yuuri set to work licking over Victor's hole and getting it sloppy and wet. He spat on it a few times and admired the way his saliva dripped down Victor's ass, hot and slippery. Once it was wet enough, Yuuri began pushing his tongue inside with more intent. He wanted to taste more of him, get inside him, and drive his lover wild.

Oh, and Victor did. He met Yuuri's expectation as he moaned loud and unrestrained. He couldn't help it. The feeling of Yuuri's tongue pushing inside him made him desperate for more. "Mmm fuck, Yuuri, please more, " he sobbed, before reaching back and grabbing his ass cheeks, spreading them further so Yuuri could get deeper inside him.

Yuuri moaned, low and deep, at the sight. He loved it when he saw Victor lost in pleasure. He enjoyed knowing he was the only person in the entire world who saw the great Victor Nikiforov laid bare, wanton and desperate like this. He pressed his tongue inside impossibly further before withdrawing and sucking at the swollen rim there. He kissed and licked over the pucker a few more times before burying his face between Victor's ass cheeks and going to town on his delicious, greedy little hole. 

"Oh, Yuuri," Victor moaned, biting into his bottom lip.

From where he was, essentially riding Yuuri's face, Victor peered through lust hooded eyes and watched in Fascination as Yuuri's cock grew hard before his eyes again.

"Hard again so soon?" he gasped out. "Fuck, you love this, don't you? You can't get enough of my hole can you?"

"I can't get enough of you, period," Yuuri replied in a low, husky purr. His eyes were cloudy and dazed as he looked at the smooth, sleek skin of his lover's back. He wished so much he could reach out and grab Victor's hips or smooth a hand up his spine. He wanted Victor more than he'd ever wanted anyone in his life. He was the luckiest man alive to get to go to bed with him every night.

Feeling incredibly turned on, Yuuri went back to the task at hand and continued licking his fiancé's ass hole. He was moaning as he did so, the vibrations spreading to Victor's skin too. He'd never rimmed a man before Victor, but he knew his fiancé had the sweetest, best tasting ass in the world--not that Yuuri planned to put that theory to the test.

"Do you think you could come like this?" Yuuri asked when he withdrew for air. "I bet your huge cock is all pink and swollen from this, isn't it?"

"Yeah, yeah I can come…" Victor managed to gasp out in a rush of breath. His cock was so hard it was aching and to prove his point he ground it against Yuuri's chest. "Yuuri, fuck you turn me on so much. You're so right, I could come while rubbing myself all over your hot little body." He moaned as Yuuri continued to fuck him with his tongue and he rubbed his cock and balls against Yuuri's chest.

It didn't take much more. Victor couldn't stop it from happening and he cried out loudly as hot ropes of his sticky white come splattered down Yuuri's chest and his abs. But instead of feeling satiated, all that had done was make Victor want more.

"That was amazing. Now I want to do something special for you…" 

He swung off of Yuuri, shaking a little as he grabbed the other tie and fastened it as a blindfold around him.

The moment his world went black, Yuuri felt a mixture of excitement and disappointment. He was saddened by the loss of Victor's beauty, but at the same time, it only increased the joy he found from the feel of Victor's touch and the quiet sound of his breath. Yuuri was lost in a sea of ecstasy with only Victor as his guide and he was loving every second of it.

"That was amazing, Vitya. I want to do that again soon. I want to make you come all over me again just from eating you out. I've never been turned on so much before," Yuuri knew he was blabbering uncontrollably but he couldn't stop. His whole body was alight with excited energy and Victor's come on his skin made him feel alive and warm.

"You made me feel so good," he praised, leaning in to kiss Yuuri's lips. He should have cared where his mouth had just been, but he couldn't, how could he resist kissing his lover when he had just taken such good care of him.

Victor disappeared with one final peck to Yuuri's cheek and grabbed the bottle of lubricant from his suitcase. He tried to stay as silent as possible as he sat back between Yuuri's spread legs and pumped two squirts of the cold liquid onto his fingers.

He could see Yuuri frowning, clearly confused about what was going on. He could see he was tense. His cock was hard and straining as he lay there tied up and helpless but to do what Victor wanted.

Instead of reaching forward to touch Yuuri's cock again, Victor had other plans. He reached between his own legs and pushed a finger inside himself, trying to keep quiet as he fingered himself open as Yuuri lay clueless to what was happening in front of him.

Yuuri could sense that Victor was on the bed with him, but he was so quiet and far away. He wasn't even touching Yuuri anymore. Was this part of his plan? Yuuri frowned. He didn't like it and the distance made his heart ache.

"Vitya, please come closer," Yuuri begged, his cheeks flushing furiously as he admitted his distress at the lack of Victor. "I don't like not being able to feel you." He was so embarrassed at how clingy he was, but it was better than suffering in silence.

"Patience, darling," Victor managed to say, before holding his own hand over his mouth as he tried to keep quiet. It was hard to keep noise in when his long fingers slipped inside his eager asshole over and over again as he attempted to stretch himself enough to comfortably take Yuuri's girth.

It had been a long time, such a long time since he had fingered himself. In fact, since he and Yuuri actually got together and the other man had shown a preference for bottoming. Victor really didn't have a preference, he was just happy when Yuuri was happy, so he never minded. To him, fucking Yuuri was bliss, no matter the mechanics.

Victor's eyes devoured the sight of Yuuri's cock. It was leaking precome onto his abs, pink and hard and beautiful and he struggled to hold it together as he plunged a third finger inside himself and imagined it was Yuuri's cock. 

_ Oh god, he's going to be inside me…  _

The thought was enough to have Victor's ass throb and suck his own fingers deeper inside.

He wanted it. Fuck, he wanted Yuuri bad.

Hearing Victor's voice had soothed Yuuri a little, but patience had never really been his strong suit. He took a deep breath in to try and calm his arousal and excitement but it was impossible. He could hear Victor's shaking breath and he couldn't stop his mind racing.

Was Victor touching himself? Yuuri could have sworn he heard a squelching sound, but he wasn't touching Yuuri. Did he have a fleshlight maybe? None of it made sense and Yuuri was growing curiouser and curiouser. He wished Victor was touching him instead.

"P-please, Vitya," the whiny sub moaned as he shifted his head uselessly in an effort to try and see his lover. "I need you. I need you so badly. Please come back to me."

Victor slowly pulled his fingers from himself and he couldn't stop the breathy moan that escaped. Finally, he leaned forward and hovered over Yuuri, caging him in with his arms on either side of the young man.

"I have a surprise for you…" he whispered before slowly kissing him again.

Victor knew it would be a huge surprise, he knew that Yuuri had never fucked someone before, after all, he was a virgin when they met and he had shown little interest in fucking Victor. Well, that was until he had heard him talking in his sleep. Sleepy Yuuri most definitely wanted to fuck Victor, to slide his cock inside him for the first time and fill him up with his come.

The younger skater moaned as he languidly kissed Victor, savoring the moment before his lover's words dawned on him. "A surprise?" he asked, feeling suddenly nervous. "You don't need to surprise me, Vitya. All I want it is you." To prove his point, Yuuri kissed Victor again and tried to press all of his love and desire into that kiss. When he pulled away he whispered, "My perfect Victor."

Victor felt butterflies in his stomach and his cheeks flushed under such precious words. "I love you," he whispered before kissing him again, pouring all his love back into Yuuri and letting the other man know how much he meant to him.

Victor reached behind himself with his wet hand and smoothed the lube over Yuuri's length as he pretended he was merely jerking him off. He smiled against Yuuri's lips as he moaned at the touch and then gripped him, holding his cock firmly in place as with no warning, he pressed the head against his hole and slowly, he sunk down on it, stealing Yuuri's breath. 

"Oh my God, Victor, that's…" Yuuri moaned, every inch of his body set on fire by the unfamiliar warmth wrapped tight around him. "That's you isn't it?" he said in a husky voice dripping with desire. His hands fought their restraints, desperate to reach out and feel his lover's hips, desperate to confirm his suspicions.

While Yuuri was a bit of a whore for being topped, he'd never been against topping someone. When he'd first met Victor, all he wanted was the taller and more muscular man to fuck him until he screamed, but as their relationship developed, Yuuri had been feeling the urge to experience fucking someone else for a change. And when he said fucking someone else, he meant Victor.

So when he felt the other man's ass cheeks settle on his hips when Victor's ass took the entirety of Yuuri’s lengthy cock, he couldn't stifle his moans. "You feel so good. Oh God, Victor. It's so good," he gushed.

Victor blushed from his reaction, it made him feel good that Yuuri liked the feel of him, that he could give his body to Yuuri in this way. “Yes, oh, yes, Yuuri,” he moaned in agreement, still kissing at his lips desperately. “You feel amazing…” he said as he cupped his face tenderly.

Victor felt so very full. His fingers were nothing compared tothe feel of Yuuri’s cock inside him. He was eager to get moving but it had been such a long time since he bottomed that he was a little out of practice. It took his body a while to adjust to the intrusion. He helped by slowly grinding against Yuuri, until he felt like he could move.

When Victor moved, Yuuri’s whole body shuddered. It was as though every nerve ending had come alive with a jolt of electricity. Since he was blindfolded too, everything felt much more intense. His mouth dropped open as he thrust upward, unable to keep his hips still. The tight, wet heat surrounding his cock was delicious and he wanted more. Impossibly so.

“Vitya, I love you,” he moaned. “I love you so much. I never thought this would feel so amazing.”

Victor's only answer was to sit up with a moan, his hands braced on Yuuri's chest as he used his strong thighs to bounce on Yuuri's cock. 

"It's good? Tell me… I bet this is a dream come true for you, isn't it? I've heard you in your sleep. You dream about fucking me," he said shoving back against Yuuri harder almost drooling as Yuuri's cock penetrated him so deeply and rubbed against his sweet spot. "About pinning me down and fucking my ass, but because you were bad Yuuri, you don't get to fuck me like that. You have to take whatever I give you."

Yuuri was lost to his pleasure. A litany of moans and whines spilled from his lips. The idea of fucking Victor the way the other man described was too much for him to bear. He wanted it. He really did.

"I'll be good, I promise," he whimpered, his hips rocking up to meet every one of Victor's incredibly powerful movements. "I'll be so good and then you'll beg me to bend you over and fuck you. Just like I want." He smirked and gave his lover a particularly hard and playful thrust upward.

"You may have power over me right now, Vitya, but we both know you can't resist me. Who flew halfway across the world just for a chance to get in my pants?" he teased. 

Victor let out a breathless chuckle. "Okay, that's fair," he said. "You just blew my mind that night at the banquet. I'd spent so many nights fucking my hand that I just needed the real thing."

Yuuri's bravado faded as those words washed over him. His cheeks flushed bright red. Gradually, he'd begun to remember snippets of their first meeting. A lustful look here, a tantalizing touch there. He couldn't believe he'd been so bold with his idol and yet, he was forever grateful he had.

"Tell me again how much you wanted me that night, Vitya," Yuuri purred as he continued to fuck up into Victor's tight little body. "Tell me how much you want me."

"Oh god, I wanted you so badly back then," he admitted. "And I was so sure I could have you. I was going to take you back to my room and fuck you. I wanted your cock so bad, I was willing to give you everything you wanted, but then you got sleepy and instead I walked you back to your room. I went back to my own room alone and fingered myself as I jerked off, you made me come so hard yet you weren't even there. You made me want your cock so bad and now I've had it I can't get enough."

Those words were like music to Yuuri's ears. He was so happy that Victor felt the same way he did. That he wanted Yuuri as much as Yuuri wanted him and that he was excited to have him in any way possible. Spurred on by Victor's dirty memories, the younger skated groaned and dug his heels into the mattress beneath him. Once he had some leverage, Yuuri began pounding up into Victor's sweet ass and moaning like a whore as he chased his pleasure.

"I've got you now, Victor," he told the other man "And I'll never let you go. I'm going to make you feel pleasure in ways you didn't even know were possible. You're all mine, Nikiforov."

Victor squealed and fell forward, grabbing the headboard with both of his hands to prevent himself from falling. “Are you sure you haven’t done this before?” he gasped, barely managing to get his words out as he cried out in pleasure and struggled to hold on.

Yuuri smiled. "You're the only person I've ever been intimate with. You tell me if we've done this before." His words were coming out in rasps as he struggled for breath, determined to keep fucking his lover with every ounce of strength that he had.

Victor gave in. He couldn’t hold back anymore. Yuuri was chipping away at him and though he was trying to keep control here, Yuuri wasn’t exactly helping him to do that. He hadn’t expected him to be so confident. Maybe it was the blindfold? Either way, Victor didn’t care what it was. He grabbed one end of the tie that was securing Yuuri to the bed and pulled.  It unraveled.

“Oh fuck, yes,” Yuuri groaned. His hands flew to Victor’s hips and gripped them tight, enjoying the feel of the smooth skin underneath his fingers. He began to guide Victor’s hips where he wanted them, slamming them down as he thrust up into his lover’s ass. “God, Victor, you feel so fucking good,” he groaned.

Now that he was free, however, Yuuri had bigger plans. He flipped the two of them over until Victor lay on his back on the bed. Yuuri slipped between his fiance’s thick, strong thighs before guiding his cock back into the slippery, tight heat of Victor’s ass. Yuuri couldn’t hold back anymore. He lost himself in the feel of Victor. He pounded into him while leaning down and kissing Victor, open-mouthed and filthy.

Victor hurried to grab at the tie which was half wrapped around Yuuri’s eyes and struggled to pull it off. He threw it as soon as it fell away, desperate to look into Yuuri’s dark eyes. He reached up to press their foreheads together, wanting to feel closer to him.

With his vision finally unobscured, Yuuri took in the beautiful sight of his lover flushed and filled with pleasure. He was breathtaking and Yuuri couldn't help but staring down at him as he pistoned his hips, fucking into Victor hard and fast and nailing his prostate with every movement.

"All mine. My Vitya," he purred as he felt his orgasm coming to a climax. His body was trembling with the intensity of it, but he couldn't look away from the beautiful arctic blue eyes that belonged to his soul mate.

Victor pulled Yuuri closer, hugging him tightly. “Please, please it feels so good, Yuuri. I want you to come in me,” he gasped, his hands scratching down Viktor’s back and leaving red trails. He moaned and he couldn’t stop himself as he whined, “Yuuri, Yuuri, I’m gonna come.”

Hearing those words only spurred the younger man on, his climax building and building. He fumbled with one hand between the two of them until he got feel Victor's hot, huge cock in his hand. He moaned and began wanking it fast, desperate to get his lover off.

"Come for me, Vitya," he whispered. 

Victor couldn’t stop it, as soon as he felt Yuuri’s hand on him he was spilling over the man’s fist and crying out. He tightened his legs on Yuuri’s hips, forcing the man inside him deeper as he came. “Please, please,” he sobbed, begging for Yuuri’s come. He wanted to feel his hot release deep inside his ass, he wanted to feel Yuuri fall apart.

As Victor came, his ass shuddered and spasmed around Yuuri's cock. The tighter squeeze had Yuuri coming, spurting his sticky, white come and painting Victor's insides with it. He groaned as he climaxed, his head falling down and pressing against Victor's. He panted as he came down, impossibly satiated in a way he'd never felt before.

Victor had never felt so satisfied than in that moment and he shoved his ass against the feeling, never wanting to forget this feeling. “I love you,” he groaned, effectively squeezing Yuuri to him before rolling them over so Victor was on top. He kissed across Yuuri’s face.

The younger skater giggled a little at the attention he was receiving from his lover. He smiled and pressed a kiss to Victor's lips before pulling away with a relieved sigh. "I love you too. You're my forever, my always."

Victor responded with one of his trademark heart-shaped smiles. "And you're mine."

"I promise I won't do the flip again."

Victor laughed. "Good boy. You take my punishment so well… Maybe a little too well."

Yuuri smirked. "What can I say? You drive me crazy."

"The feeling's mutual,  _ my little sun _ ."

**Author's Note:**

> Please come find updates, thoughts, and interact with us on our [Facebook page](https://www.facebook.com/victuriusplisetskytrash/)! We hope you enjoyed this fic!


End file.
